BrennaDeLyol Castillo de Falkenstein
by Eldaya
Summary: Ésta es otra de mis personajes con la cual voy a crear una historia. Tierra de elfos, sangre y monstruos....
1. Antesala

Esta vez, les traigo el Pj al que dí vida para una partida de rol que, pobre, a saber cuándo seguriemos... YY

Pero me gustó tanto el personaje, que quiero crear una historia para ella.

Espero que les guste.

Al principio sólo tendreis la información básica, me gusta mostraros lo que nació aquella tarde lluviosa.

A partir de esto, iré creando una historia, tal vez lleve a buen puerto, tal vez ni la acabe.. pero será diferente

Por cierto.. sí, también se llama Brenna De Lyol. Me gusta muchísimo éste nombre, así que lo voy a usar sualmente, como estoy viendo venir... Se ha grabado en mi piel a fuego, así que ya es como si fuera el mío propio.

En fín...sin más, os dejo con esta nueva ficha, esperando buenas críticas u opiniones. Gracias.


	2. Pj

CASTILLO DE FALKENSTEIN

Me llamo

Brenna De Lyol.

¿De dónde vienes?

Según me contaron, nací en Oren, pero mis padres decidieron seguir con su nueva vida en algún rincón con más futuro para la familia, así que se trasladaron a Aden, un pueblo próspero emplazado estrategicamente en una montaña, en Rumanía.

Desgraciadamente, mis padres murieron siendo yo aún muy pequeña, por ello no puedo recordar siquiera sus caras. Quedé al cuidado de una joven pareja, afable y cuidadosa, que me criaron como hija de sus vientres.

¿A qué te dedicas?

Soy una asesina. Suelo cobrar por mis servicios, limpio de escoria el mundo, tanto de humanos como de seres como nosotros. Ya sabeis : elfos, dragones ; lo que se tercie. Aunque a veces también mato por placer , la venganza es mi plato favorito, y siempre ejecuto según la vieja ley. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

¿Fisonomía y físico? ¿Qué apariencia tienes?

No voy a revelar mi edad. De estatura 1'70 más o menos, piel color ceniza y pelo largo y azabache, recogido en un moño y sujeto por lo único que dejó mi madre para mí, y que siempre llevo consigo. Odio que me molesten los mechones de pelo, cayendo en mi cara y mi frente, por ello siempre los llevo recojidos, y más si estoy "trabajando".

No me gusta taparme demasiado, así que me cubro lo mínimo, sobretodo aquellas partes donde más vulnerable a heridas estoy expuesta cuando voy de caza. Eso no significa que cuando tengo que pasar desapercibida, no sepa vestirme adecuadamente. Pero NO me gusta.

Tengo una pequeña cicatriz en la parte inferior de la espalda, que es de la que menos orgullosa estoy, y que en alguna ocasión me causa molestias, como si la herida no hubiera acabado de cicatrizar. Aparte de eso, no puedo quejarme d ninguna otra más, estoy orgullosa de ellas, además, sólo se notan ciertos latigazos en las piernas y poco más.

Tengo los ojos oscuros, y suelo mirar fríamente, así que usualmente produzco desconcierto, desconfianza y a veces temor. Pero también soy hermosa, y tengo un buen cuerpo gracias al continuado "ejercicio", por eso suelo utilizar esos "encantos" en algunos de mis trabajos. Nunca está de más jugar con la presa.

¿Cómo fueron tu infancia y juventud?

Mi infancia, feliz al principio. No hacía más que jugar, aunque pronto tuve que hacerlo sola, ya que la gente, por algún extraño motivo, alejaba a sus hijos de mi lado.

Al crecer un poco más, lo comprendí, y esque no era como ellos. No habían muchos como yo allí, y los que habían o vivían algo alejados de Aden o sencillamente permanecían dentro de sus casas.

Además, mis padres, o por lo menos los que yo creía eran mis padres, eran muy cariñosos conmigo, pero al pasar el tiempo y crecer, empezaron a verme con otros ojos. Por lo menos, mi padre ya no me miraba con el mismo cariño.

Pronto empezaron las peleas entre ellos, y, un día en el que creían que aún no volvía a casa, les escuché hablar de mis verdaderos padres, de ahí que descubriese que no era su hija legítima, y quise entonces saber más sobre mi pasado.

No pude descubrir demasiado. Tras aquella pelea y el descubrimiento, las cosas no fueron como antes, e incluso parecía que ellos supieran que yo lo había descubierto. Una tarde en la que yo me encontraba en las montañas, buscando algo, cualquier rastro, lo que fuese... me encontré con mi padre, que enloqueció y, mientras me pegaba, quiso poseerme. Así que, sencilamente, me defendí. Le maté, y no sentí pena alguna en aquél momento. La nieve manchada de vermellón era mi única compañera en aquél momento, y allí le dejé, agonizando, con la garganta abierta, y un brillo malsano en sus pupilas.

Volví a casa, cené con mi "madre", la dejé durmiendo en su sillón favorito... y lo último que hice fué besarla, y huir.

No he vuelto a saber de ella. Ni he podido saber de mi pasado más de lo que les oí aquella noche.

He pasado toda mi vida deambulando de un sitio a otro, haciendo encargos ,matando por placer (venganza) o por dinero.

¿Cuáles son tus virtudes? ¿y tus vicios?

Cualidades:

Oído y vista agudizadas. Rapidez de movimientos.

Defecto:

Me enervo facilmente, puedo ser en ocasiones muy cruel.

Rencorosa y vengativa, suelo recordar cosas durante mucho tiempo , y no cejo en mi empeño hasta que tomo la justicia por mi mano.

Rasgos:

Estilo:

Me gusta ir lo más cómoda posible, eso significa que no me gusta ir con ropas demasiado ceñidas ni demasiado aparatosas. Eso sí, conozco perfectamente las costumbres humanas, y puedo aparentar ser como ellos si me lo propongo, aunque me desagrade en muchas ocasiones.

Suelo llevar una daga bajo las ropas, atada con una fundita de cuero a la altura del muslo. Y en muchas ocasiones, sobretodo cuando salgo de caza, llevo una espada atada al cinto. No me importa en absoluto cómo me miren los demás, a pesar de que no suele ser normal que una mujer vaya armada. O que por lo menos, lo muestre en público.

Adoro los baños de espuma y sales que los ricos acostumbran a darse. Siempre viene bien tras una buena sesión de sexo.

Y el agua helada, tras la pelea. No soporto el olor de la sangre y tras la matanza corro a encontrar cualquier lago, río, o habitación (Depende de dónde esté) para aliviar mi cuerpo enervado.

¿Eres atrevido o comedido?

Atrevida, testaruda, rencorosa, leal.

¿Qué te gusta o disgusta?

¿Qué es lo que te importa realmente?

¿Estás de mi lado o...?

Quiero pasar desapercibida en este mundo y no quiero que me teman.

¡Ah, el amor!

Me enamoré de un dragón, sí, aunque no parezca factible.

Nunca le he olvidado.

Pero él nunca lo ha sabido.

¡Y la ambición!

¿En qué eres bueno? ¿Y malo? ¿Y excepcional?

Habilidades:

Muy bueno: Percepción

Bueno: Eteralidad

Bueno: Coraje

Bueno: Supervivencia

Bueno: Orientación

Malo: Mecánica

Y por último

Matar a mi "padre". Podría haberlo solucionado de otra forma. O, por lo menos, no abandonar a mi "madre" , la única que conocí.

Ahora, cuenta tu historia


End file.
